


"I'm in love with you"

by ranchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, My First Fanfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchy/pseuds/ranchy
Summary: H e y this is my first fanfic it's an au of The Office Tony is Jim and Steve is Pam, I just had to write this bc I live these two dorks so much, sorry if it's shitty I suck at writing :,D





	"I'm in love with you"

Steve was outside talking to Sharon who was currently inside her car.

 "Sorry, hun. I am just beat." Sharon apologised.

 "It's okay. I'll see you at home." Steve said and he gave Sharon a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay. Hey, don't try to lose too much money, all right?"

"Okay." Steve chuckled

"If you still want a honeymoon. Hey, Stark. Keep an eye on him, all right?" Sharon called out when he saw Tony walking outside.

"Okay, will do."

"See you." And Sharon drove off.

 "Bye! Hey." Steve walked over to Tony.

Tony looked up from the ground and waved at Steve.

"Hey, how's it going?" 

"Good, especially after I took all your money in poker." Steve chuckled

"Yeah. Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Tony shifted his feet awkwardly and fidgeted his fingers nervously.

"About when you want to give me more of your money?" Steve put his hands on his hips and quirked up his eyebrow.

"No, I..." Tony swallowed.

 "Did you wanna do that now? We can go inside. I'm feeling kind of good tonight." Steve crossed his arms and smirked

Tony licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.

"I was just... I'm in love with you."

Steve lost his smile and put down his arms.

"W-What?" Steve blushed a light tone of pink.

 "I'm really sorry if that's weird for you to hear, but I needed you to hear it. Probably not good timing, I know that. I just..." Tony sighed.

 "What are you doing? What do you expect me to say to that?" Steve awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.  
  "I just needed you to know. Once." Tony inched a bit closer to Steve

"Well, I um... I... I can't." Steve looked down at his feet.

Tony swallowed a lump in his throat and bit his lip to prevent tears from falling.

"Yeah."

"You have no idea..." Steve put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony shook his head and blinked back tears.

"Don't do that."

"...what your friendship means to me."

Tony shrugged off Steve's hand from his shoulder.

"Come on. I don't wanna do that. I wanna be more than that."

 "I can't. I'm really sorry if you misinterpreted things. It's probably my fault."

Steve shifted awkwardly.

"Not your fault. I'm sorry I misinterpreted our friendship."

Tony cleared his throat and wiped a tear from his eye and he went inside, leaving a sad and confused Steve.  


~

Steve was upstairs in the office talking to someone on the phone.

"I-I don't know Buck, he's one of my closest friends...." 

"Stevie, you two have been friends for a while, and you always talk about him, you might be in love with him also" Bucky replied on the other end.

".....yeah I think I am- uh Bucky I have to go, okay bye." Steve hung up the phone once he saw Tony coming into the room.

"Hey Tony I-" Before he could finish Tony pulled Steve down for a warm kiss, surprisingly Steve kissed back.

Finally Tony broke off from the kiss and looked at Steve in the eye.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

 "Me too. ...I think we're just drunk."

Steve blushed a bright crimson.

"No I'm not drunk. Are you drunk?"

Tony crossed his arms and gave a little smirk.

Steve shook his head.

 "No..." 

Tony leaned in for another kiss, but Steve backed away.

"Tony-"

Tony backed away, holding Steve's hand and sighed.

"Are you really gonna marry her?"

Steve looked down and nodded

"...Ok." Tony let go of Steve's hand and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha this sucks :'D 
> 
> Hopefully you guys liked it e h


End file.
